Reunion
by Oh Em Gawd
Summary: A fluffy oneshot for my friend Mikki. Link comes back from a war and visits Zelda. Please review if you like it.


Reunion.

Author's Note: I made this story for my friend Mikki, as a "zomgi'mbackfromthedead" fic. Which is why Link came back and Zelda was all happy. Ooh, there's a connection.

Summary: A fluffy little oneshot of Link returning to Hyrule after being gone for a long time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I really wish I did. Then it would be all fun and stuff, and everyone I knew would be all rich. Well, my best buddies would, 'cause they'd be in the company majigger thingie with me.

Warning: Um... there's a depressed Zelda. That's about it. Unless you want me to leave a warning for romance. gasp

* * *

Link was bruised and tattered, after a long war. He was fighting against the Goblins, who yet again tried to take over the castle. He walked to his home in Ordon Village, and tried to tidy up. He changed out of his legendary Hero's Clothing and went back into his former farmer outfit, before going over to the spring, and bathing for a while, hidden from the trees. He took horse grass and called Epona, for further protection, so no one could see him. He changed his clothes while Epona was hiding him, and walked back to his house, when that handy Mailman came to stop him. 

"MR. LINK!!!!" the mailman shouted. Link found it highly unnecessary for him to yell for the reason he did. Link turned around, and was frightened by the mailman, who was all up in his face.

"Dude, personal space! And I'm here, so you don't have to yell, either. Do I have mail?" He pushed the guy away from him, so he wouldn't elbow him in the face looking for his mail.

"Uh, yeah you do. Here ya go!" He reached out of his giant bag, and handed him an envelope with the Royal Seal. "This must be very important! I got it from the other mailman, so I don't know where it's from exactly.

"What?! There are more of you?!" Link exclaimed. He sprinted fast as he could toward his house, with Epona right next to him. "No wonder they were everywhere I went. There couldn't have been only one of him." He sat on his nice comfy bed, and opened the envelope that was mailed to him. It said,

"Link, my dearly beloved Link… I am so sorry to have put you in these wars. I know that you have saved this land many times, and I don't know what I would do without you. Please, I request your audience in my chamber. So, as soon as you get this, head to Telma's tavern in Castle Town. There should be someone to guide you to my chamber, so no one deny you your rights inside. You also need to bring this letter, so that they have evidence that it was I that has sent you. I'm so sorry for troubling you. Please forgive me.

Princess Zelda"

"Well, I guess I should be on my way. And I just got back, too! I'd just love to take a nap…" Link thought to himself. He took some of his homemade goat milk out of his basement, where it had gotten nice and cold, and drank it down. It was our equivalent to coffee. He climbed out of his treehouse, when Colin came.

"Link, where are you going? We haven't seen you in forever."

"I… have to go back to the castle." He sighed as he said that, and tears welled up in Colin's eyes.

"Why, Link?" Colin was about to cry.

"Because the Princess is calling me, Colin." Link hugged Colin as he ran toward him, and gave him a pat on the head. He cheered up because he knew Link liked the Princess, and she liked him. If she didn't, how come she was always sending letters?

"Okay!" The little boy ran home and Link mounted his horse.

Meanwhile, Zelda was in her bed, sobbing into her pillow. "Why did he have to be the Hero? I know it's unfair for him to always save the world. It's not right for me to always ask for his help. I think. I don't know. It's been like this forever, but I don't know. I don't know anything!" She was still crying in her pillow when she sensed a presence in the room with her.

"Must you always cry about everything?" It was Midna, who liked to visit from time to time. "Cheer up. He'll be coming."

"Are you sure, Midna? I mean, what if he's mad at me? What if he hates me? What if—" Zelda's mind was running with every pessimistic thought there could be.

"Nayru, Zelda! I will go and obtain him, since you're such a crybaby and couldn't do this yourself." She smiled, and exited the room.

"I hope she'll be okay…" Zelda thought.

When Midna got to the tavern, she noticed Renado. "Hey, you're that one shaman dude! What's up?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's up? How ya doin? Que tal? Como estas?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And I see you're still rude, as always." The man moved his hair out of his face, and continued to drink from his mug.

"I always knew you had a thing for Telma. So, I'll just go ahead and get Link for you." She smiled, and put a couple of rupees on the counter. "I've got it, don't worry."

The man stared at her, but it seemed more of a glare. The twili simply blew it off and began petting that pretty little cat that Telma owned. "You know I'm right, don't you, precious…" The cat seemed to purr in response. "Told ya, shaman dude."

Link walked into the bar, to see Renado glaring and Midna smiling. "Um, is this a bad time to…"

"No You're coming with me. Now." She summoned a portal into Zelda's chamber and pushed him in it. She hopped into it after him, just to make sure he was in the right room. Once all the kinks were fixed ('cause they had ended in the dungeon first, and it was all icky, so they had to do it again), she smiled and hugged him. "Good luck!" she said before hopping into the portal and into the dimension of the Twili.

He was in Zelda's chamber. She was still crying, as if she had noticed nothing. She was pouring her very _soul_ into the pillow, it seemed. Link walked over to Zelda. He remembered he hadn't been in the room since before the wars began. But he kept a vivid memory of the last things that they had said to each other.

_Link was standing in the Throne Room, where Zelda was standing in front of the throne. "Link…" she said, with tears in her eyes. "Don't die on me, okay?"_

_Link felt her pain, and walked over to Zelda, to embrace her. She held him tightly and cried into his shoulder. Before letting her go, he whispered these words into her ear: "I'll be back. I promise."_

He embraced her while she was still crying, which woke her from her delusion. "Link…?" she said, before looking up and smiling. She hugged him back, accepting his embrace. "I missed you so much!"

"Missed you, too…" He smiled, and let her sit up. "I told you I'd be back."

"Yes, but…" She was cut off by a kiss, which blew her off guard. It was a tender, loving kiss. The one that made everything seem alright. The one that made you feel safe and warm.

"I'm your Hero, right? So I'll always protect you. Now and forever." He kissed her again, but it wasn't as long. He and Zelda blushed as they heard a familiar voice.

"Aww, isn't that just so cute and adorable! KODAK MOMENT!" Midna giggled hysterically as she took a picture with her digital camera.

"Midna!"

* * *

Yeah, so I will totally like, make you a story if you tell me you want one But have some specifics, will you? Don't be all vague and be all, "Um, I like Sheik" or whatever. I'll be like, "I like Sheik, too. NEXT." I am really that mean. I'm a Simon Cowell clone, don't mess with me.

Okay, well, I love you all. Please read and review!


End file.
